spirit_chi_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit Chi Warriors
The '''Spirit Chi Warriors '''is a team formed and created by Katsuragi Calypso after the Dragon Riders defeat at the hands of Earth's Special Forces. The team consists of: Yugi Typhoon, team leader Kai Szasazu, Laxus Kanari, Saharu Ishida, Masai Rokuba. It also includes addition members: Onix Arisx, Ryuga Kaiser, & Kairi Yumatake. The team was formed by Calypso after Yugi defeated Kai, in which she stated that them as a team would be needed later on in the future. From then on, the Spirit Chi Warriors had been a team ever since. Summary Write the first section of your page here. Original Members Write the second section of your page here. Additional Members Trivia *Every Chi Warrior excels and or is the best at something: **Yugi has the most determination, as well as the strongest willpower and courage. Having an indomitable will that he can use as a source of hidden/dormant strength. **Laxus is the fastest person within the entire series, despite not being the strongest. ***He has been notified as the fastest by several characters. **Kai has the most endurance/stamina, being able to fight longer than every other character, as well as the motivational drive to becoming stronger. **Saharu has the most durability, being able to take more punishment and continue to get back up time after time from each successful hit. **Masai is the most intelligent character within the series, being able to calculate and analyze a fighter and or their strengths and weaknesses within seconds. **Onix displays the most creative strategies, being able to make up a significant amount of strategies with only his sand. **Ryuga is physically the strongest, being capable of performing feats with his physical strength better than anybody else. **Kairi is the strongest female character in the entire series, learning and honing her skills from several others. *Laxus, Saharu, and Masai have been commonly viewed as being equals in terms of chi concentration and chi manipulation. This is usually shown to be true throughout the series. The only exceptions are: **Dragon Riders arc: Masai was introduced into the story as more powerful than any of the main protagonists at the time and ended up being stronger than both Saharu and Laxus, especially after his training with Yugi on willow mountain. **Darkness arc: Masai's stress and longing to prove his worth for the Star Clan pushes him over the edge, allowing him to reach a new transformation, boosting him up stronger than everyone with the exceptions of Yugi and Lorca. **Carnage of Evil arc: Laxus along with the other two after Naskudo's training increased their strengths greatly but Laxus got more individual training, increasing his skills to a level far beyond the two of them, allowing him to take on Lugia. **Ra's arc: After the torment he had to endure for three days in a row by Ra, Saharu's emotional, physical, and mental stress and anger all builds up into one huge shot of rage, forcing him beyond into a new transformation above his old one, making him the strongest character at that point. *In order of height, it goes like this (from tallest to shortest): Ryuga, Kai, Masai, Laxus, Saharu, Yugi, and Onix. **Masai, Laxus and Saharu are all very close in height, with Masai edging out being half an inch taller than Saharu. *In order of age, it goes like this (from oldest to youngest): Ryuga, Kai, Masai, Saharu, Laxus, Yugi and Onix. Category:Teams Category:Main Teams